Niralin
Niralin is an Altmer and a werewolf in . Esterdel is her betrothed. Interactions The Runaway's Tale Esterdel asks the Vestige to find his fiancée, Niralin, within Archon's Grove, or proof of her death. Dialogue ;The Runaway's Tale "You smell like one of them, but ... different. You're a werewolf, but not of this pack. I'm not sure how I know that, but I just do. You need to leave now. It's far too dangerous here. They've already killed Brengas, and ... it's too late for me." OR "Wait, you're not one of the pack. Why, you're not even a werewolf. You need to leave now. It's far too dangerous here. They've already killed Brengas, and ... it's too late for me." :Your betrothed sent me to bring you back. "Esterdel. I thought I heard him simpering earlier. I told you, it's already too late. I've been turned, and there's no place in Summerset society for a werewolf. I'm doomed to live the rest of my cursed existence as an outcast." ::So you're just giving up? "What other choice do I have? I was miserable with Esterdel, and I thought Brengas was my one chance of escape. To leave that life behind. He was going to protect me, and in the end ... he couldn't even protect himself." :::So you'll remain here. "No. No, I can't live like this. Serving the very beasts who took everything away from me. Just ... end it. Please. I'd rather die than be miserable. You can take my signet ring. That will prove to Esterdel that you found my corpse." ::::Persuade You can hide your true nature and return to Shimmerene. Control is possible. "Well ... I have always been good at controlling myself. I had to be. But still, where would I be going back to? Esterdel? A loveless marriage with a mer I hate? I don't know if I can stand that." :::::Take control of your fate. Live how you want. "You know, you're right. Ever since I was turned into I feel ... stronger. Bolder. I don't need to marry Esterdel if I don't want to. And I certainly don't have to live in the woods to make that choice! I'll end it ... one way or another." ::::No, I won't take your life. Give me the ring and we'll be done with this. "Fine. Take it and go. I ... I don't know what to do now, but at least I'm free to make that choice. Perhaps I'll find something to truly care about. Even as a werewolf." ::::Very well. I'll kill you and bring your ring to Esterdel. Conversations ;The Runaway's Tale If she was persuaded, upon returning to Shimmerene: Niralin: "I've returned, Esterdel. And I've ... reflected on my actions." Esterdel: "I suppose nearly getting yourself killed will do that. I'm just glad you finally came to your senses." Niralin: "Yes, of course. Dearest, tell me. Our wedding day ... weren't we told the moons would be full?" Esterdel: "Why, yes. A most auspicious sign, the priest told us." Niralin: "Oh, yes. Most auspicious indeed. I very much look forward to it." Quotes *''"Don't worry about me. The pack won't attack one of their own. I just don't want to rouse suspicion by being seen together. Best if I sneak out alone. I'll meet you in Shimmerene."'' – If she was persuaded *''"I'll trust you to keep my little secret. And who knows? Maybe we'll see each other again, somewhere deep within the woods."'' – If she was persuaded, after her talk with Esterdel Appearances * Category:Summerset: Altmer Category:Summerset: Females Category:Summerset: Shimmerene Characters Category:Online: Werewolves